interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brains
Brain 1 (Last Name: Murray) Age 5: He came up to my ankles and was just leaning against the apple tree, smoking a pipe. No one believes me but I saw him. The little rascal ran off when I tried to sneak up on him. He just disappeared. No one will ever believe me. Age 7: I wish dad could have stayed longer to play with me. I'm getting really good. Why does he always have to leave so early? Age 9: Two of them! Right off the side of the road, sneaking into the forest. I'm not crazy – they were right there! Age 12: Courtney climbs trees like some kinda mountain lion. I'm going to marry that girl some day. Age 13: Grandpa says it's the Good Neighbors I keep seeing on our property. I can't tell if he's playing funny or going crazy. Maybe I'm getting a bit old to believe in stuff like this. Age 14: What else can I do? I tore down the “For Sale” sign and threw it in the creek but it barely made any difference. Mom's still selling the house and moving us to Jersey. I'll probably never see Courtney again. Age 16: Team Captain! I can't wait to tell Dad! Age 19: It was like this bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and blew my shoulder right out. It hurts so bad. I hope I can still pitch for tomorrow's game. Coach says there will be scouts there and everything... Age 22: She's just as beautiful as the last time I laid eyes on her. I just wanna spend every waking moment with her. Always knew I would see her again. Age 25: I've done everything I can and this pain just doesn't stop. I know baseball's done for me. Fine, I accept it. But why the hell can't the doctors tell me what's wrong? Age 29: Just take a deep breath, get down on one knee, and ask her... Age 34: Welcome to the world Kiera Morgan Murray! How can something so small be so perfect? Age 39: What the hell is hemachromatosis? He's saying that it's hereditary? Oh Jesus, not Kiera Age 40: I feel sick. How is it possible I passed something like this on to my daughter without knowing? If she has it too then I have to do something. I have to find a way to make it easier for her than it was for me... Notes Moved to New Jersey Played baseball, stopped due to injury Married to Courtney Murray Has hemachromatosis Daughter named Kiera Morgan Murray Relations Courtney Murray, wife Kiera Morgan Murray, daughter Brain 2-Thomas Age 4: Gosh, those cars go by so fast! Way faster than horses can go...I wonder what it feels like inside them to move like that? Age 6: He won't come in here! I'll block the door so he can't get in. He's yelling so loud, and now I can hear mother crying. Where's Thomas? Age 10: I'll kill him one day. As soon as i'm strong enough i'll kill him! If he ever touches Annie I swear to christ i'll rip his head off! Age 16: It's gone all of it. All up in smoke. I could have been burned alive...I could have died! I can't do this anymore. I don't want this to be my life forever. I don't want to die without living! I have to get out of here. Age 19: I can't feel my legs.......Jesus, that whiskey really packs a punch! Age 24: I swear Lord, just let me stop vomiting. I solemnly swear I will never drink again! Age 26: So the Old Man's really gone. I guess I should feel regret... or something... Age 27: Mother's really letting Annie visit? I guess she has no reason not to now that Father's gone. I can't wait to take her out, show her what she's been missing out on all these years! Age 27: This can't be happening. This can't be happening. God, why couldn't you have taken me? It's MY FAULT GOD DAMN IT! Oh Annie, what have I done? Age 27: Never walk again? Who cares?! My sister's dead and it's my fault. Never walk again - I don't deserve to ever breathe again. Age 34: God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. The courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference. Age 52: Are those bruises on her arms? Poor thing. She's the same age as Annie was when...I've got to help her. Age 54: I won't do it. I won't do the chemotherapy. It's just not worth it anymore to keep pushing. Kathy will be heartbroken but I think it's time to move on.... Age 56 : It’s sad to see mother like this. I thought she’d never come and see me… not after Annie. At least her and Kathy seem to be getting along. Age 58: Kathleen you'll never know just how much you mean to me. You say I saved your life but really you saved mine. God bless you..... Notes Alchoholic Accidentally killed his sister, Annie Paralyzed Married to Kathleen Refused chemotherapy to treat unknown illness, likely cancer Relations Kathleen, wife Annie, Sister (Dead) Brain 3- Louie Age 8: I've decided i'm going to become a professinal hockey player, and play in the olympics for Team Canada. Age 10: The color of my skin doesn't make me any better or worse than the rest of them. Why am I always picked last? Someday, i'll be picked first. I'm sure of it. Age 15: People are finally taking notice. All my hard work is paying off! I'm being picked first now! Age 18: First overall. I was picked first overall! It's a dream come true! I'm going to play in the NHL! Age 20: What a horrible season...I wasn't picked for Team Canada....I can't believe it...I worked so hard for this... Age 21: Traded to our nemesis? I guess anyone can be traded... Age 24: Yes! I've been selected to Team Canada! It's a dream come true! We're going to win the gold medal for sure! Age 25: Olympic Gold medal Stanley Cup Champion MVP. All my hard work has finally paid off. It's everything I ever dreamed of! Age 26: Breathe, remember to breathe, Louie. That gorgeous creature in the white dress is walking right to you. Gina the most beautiful woman in the world. Age 28: Another Gold Medal! Another Stanley Cup! History does repeat itself! Age 30: Lifting the Stanley Cup never gets old. Never. Age 32: A chance to win the Gold Medal in Canada just like they did in 2010. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Age 33: Paralyzed... my career is over. My life is over... Age 35: I'm on a roll. The world can't keep me down. I've still got some luck left. Age 37: That's it. My very last dollar down the slots. How am I going to pay Big Tony back now? What the hell am I gong to tell Gina? Age 38: That black van has been following me all day. If that's one of Big Tony's lackey's let'em come for me. What's he gonna do break my legs? Notes Played Hockey, won the Stanley Cup Married to Gina Paralyzed Lost all his money gambling In debt to Big Tony Followed by a black van Relations Gina, wife Big Tony, owes money to Brain 4- Jane Kuhllman Age 7: I love the beach! Someday I hope I get married to a prince on this beach and live happily ever after! Age 12: Someday my prince will come along, and we'll fall in love. Age 20: I finally found him! My prince! I just know it! Chris Stevenson, you're the one! Age 24: Chris and I are engaged! We're going to be married on Miami Beach just like I dreamed about when I was a little girl! Age 25: Jane Stevenson...it sounds so silly! I think i'll keep my own name. Kuhllman. I hope Chris doesn't get mad. Age 30: I'm pregnant again...I hope it's a boy this time. I always wanted one by and one girl. Age 38: They grow up so fast. Ilisa's already in middle school and has a black belt in karate! I'm so proud! Age 42: Raymond is always playing these video games. Why doesn't he go out more like his sister? Oh well...I'm sure it's just a phase. He'll grow out of it. Age 46: All he does all day is play video games! I can't believe he dropped out of high school! Why can't he be more like his sister? Age 50: My son still isn't doing anything with his life...My daugther is already in medical school...I just don't have the heart to kick him out. I'm sure he'll find his way... Age 65: He's been stealing from us? Our retirement funds are gone? He's been using all our money to fund his games, and buying all that junk food...I guess Chris will have to keep working just because of his son... Age 67: I love Raymond but he's 40 years old! He has done nothing with his life! I have to do something! Age 70: I keep having these nightmares...does my son really want me to die? Maybe I was too harsh kicking him out like that. He's a 40 year old wirehead with no skill sets...where swill he go? Age 72: My husband is ok, and my daughter is ok but i've got to make sure Raymond is ok....poor, poor Raymond. I'm doing this for him... Notes Married to Chris Stevenson Daughter named Ilisa went to Med School Son, Raymond (brain 7), lived with her, stole money to buy games, kicked out at 40 Knows something about Ilisa, see Brain 7 Signed up for project to help son, unknown how this would help, compensation? Relations Raymond Stevenson (brain 7), son Chris Stevenson, husband Ilisa, daughter Brain 5- Jack Sanchez Age 5: An IQ of 180 isn't so special when Ace has 190! Age 5: Mother doesn't care about me, or Ace. She only cares about that weird salt she keeps putting up her nose... Age 6: That salt mother keeps sniffing has finally killed her! It sure took long enough! Age 10: We're surrounded by idiots. Even the grownups are nothing but idiots! Age 11: Someday, we'll be rich and powerful enough to have it all! We'll do it together, Ace! Age 13: One kilometre seems to be the limit to our ability! It's incredible! Age 15: Ace saved my life and I don't think I'll ever forget it. I owe him my life now! Age 16: Jack Sanchez? Are you sure these ID's will work? Do I even look the slightest bit Mexican to you? Age 16: Never accept a drink. It lowers your intelligence and makes you stupid. Why do you think they offer free drinks while you gamble? Age 17: I've never seen so many naked girls in the same place! Age 18: I can't believe a silly woman is coming between Ace and I! We're going to take over the world together and this damned doctor has us both smitten! Age 21: Happy 26th birthday , Ace Sanchez! Age 23: We can use her to get inside! I know she can fake a heart condition for me on those papers... Age 24: I actually got in? I'm not terminally ill....does that mean....I have to die to live forever? Will I feel anything when I'm on the inside? Age 25:We were supposed to take over the world together, weren't we, '''Ace'''? I guess you'll have to go at it alone now.... Notes Sanchez is fake name, unknown if Jack is also Brother named Ace Mother died from cocaine overdose Jack and Ace geniuses with 180 and 190 IQ Both have unknown, phsycic ability with a one km range Both in love with doctor who forges paperwork to get Jack into the program Not sick Relations Ace, brother Brain 6 Age 7: Kigelia for bee-stings ginger root for upset stomach. Devil's Claw for back pain. Caju bark for fever...What was the cure for cough again? Oh yes, warbergia! Age 9: Baba's home from America! I wonder what he's brought me? Age 14: There was nothing we could do for her. It was so sad to see this little baby suffering so much, and know she's going to die. The mother didn't say a word the whole time we were there. I won't sleep tonight. Age 18: Fengie Bashar. The name of the girl i'm going to marry is Fengie Bashar. This picture mother gave me is just lovely. She smiles well she has very pretty teeth. Age 21: I wonder if I can put in a request for a new roommate? Alex had his music blaring all night. How am I supposed to study like this? Age 24: I hope father can wire me some money for a new winter coat. I knew it would be cold here, but this winter has been insane! Age 26: I guess I'm a little tempted to go to the party. If only to be included in their stories and inside jokes. But these American girls are always so arrogant. I wonder if Fengie is arrogant? Age 28: Two more semesters. Only two more semesters, and I can go home. Age 30: When this plane lands I am going to get down on my knees, and kiss the holy ground! I have been away for too long. Age 45: There is an outbreak in Mozambique. Fengie will kill me when she finds out i'm going, but I have no choice. I hope she understands. Age 48: The symptoms began so slowly. I was so focused on my work I barely noticed them, but there is no denying it now. I just hope I get to see Fengi and the boys again before it gets too bad. Notes Skilled in natural/herbal medicine Went to med school, roommate named Alex plays loud music School is somewhere cold, north United States most likely Married Fengie Bashar Went to treat unknown outbreak in Mozambique, caught illness himself. Knows someone named Baba who lives/works in America. Relations Alex, roommate Fengie Bashar, wife Baba Brain 7- Raymond Stevenson Age 8: I'm not as smart as my sister. I'm not as strong as my sister. I'm not as good as my sister. Age 9: My sister beat me up again...I'm so worthless Age 14: I can beat my sister in these games. Finally something I can beat my sister in... Age 16: I don't care about school. I don't care about anything now. Leave me alone. Age 19: I'm not a no life loser with no friends! I have lots of friends! We play online together every day. Age 23: Dispel me! I'm frozen! Dispel me! Oh my god! Dispel me! Age 25: Who do these noobs think they are? I bet they're fat and ugly 30 year old losers! Age 30: Who do these noobs think they are? I bet they're a bunch of stupid spoiled little kids! Age 31: Disgusting. My mother made me spaghetti again. Doesn't she know I hate spaghetti? What a worthless woman. Age 33: Extra meat and extra cheese pizzas! As long as they keep delivering to the basement door, mother will never know! Age 37: My body is worthless I wish I had the body of a robot like in this game. Age 39: My sister may be a succesful doctor but if I didn't keep her secret it would never have happened! She owes me! Age 40: I can't believe that mother kicked me out of my house! That worthless woman! I can't believe i'm still covering for Ilisa... Age 40: At least now she'll have to do whatever I want if she doesn't want anyone finding out...this could come in handy! Age 42: I can't believe i've wasted my whole life as a wirehead....and now that it's over, all I can do is try to make things right. I'm doing this for you, Mom... Notes Addicted to video games Serious self-esteem issues Stole money from parents to buy games, see brain 4 Knows secret about sister, Ilisa, helping her hide it from parents Lived with parents until kicked out at age 40 Regrets life, signs up for project, unknown how this would help, compensation? Relations Jane Kuhllman (brain 4), mother Ilisa, sister Chris Steveson, Father Brain 8 Age 8: 1...2...3...4! 4 seconds between thunder claps! The storm is getting closer! I hope it's a hurricane. We could stay huddled up in the basement under blankets with candles burning all night! It would be so cool! Age 12: I'll never get married. I'll die alone. I'll probably never even get kissed. Who would want to kiss me? Look at me. Age 13: I can't believe I won! Mom and Dad will be so proud. All three daughters with their names on the plaque for Literary Excellence! Age 14: I've never been more certain of anything in my life. Everything has been leading up to this moment, when I would meet him David Cameron. It feels so cosmic and right. Age 17:When the news came on, it was like the earth stopped spinning. Everything feels hollow and dim. What does this mean for the future? For our world? Age 18: Graduation, why bother with that? I have a book launch to attend! Age 19: It answers every question I've ever had about life and meaning. It's like everything I always believed in but could never express I have to learn more! Age 25: It just seems so futile. This brief little life just snuffed out before it even gets a chance. Is that what life is? Age 26: David Cameron! I never thought I would see him again! But then something about him...I always knew he was meant to be in my life. Age 31: The test came back positive. I can't wait to tell David I'm having his baby! Age 34: The Cancun sky is as blue as my baby's eyes. Life is such a dream. Age 40: The older I get the more uncertain I am of it all. I sometimes wish I didn't love everyone so much. It makes the thought of losing them so much harder. How do other people handle this? Age 44: I knew eventually I would be sitting in that little room, and the doctor would come in with that dead expression of finality on his face, and I would face it with that hollow, dull feeling in my chest. What I didn't expect was that through all that....there might still be hope. Notes Has two sisters All three won award for literary excellence Published a book at 18, skipped graduation to attend launch First child died, either miscarriage or still-birth Has son with blue eyes - or this ''could be'' referring to her husband?! Diagnosed with unknown, terminal illness Possibly married to David Cameron? Brain 9 Age 5: Fat little froggy, don't jump away! He's slimy, cold, and bumpy. Into the bucket you go...I'll put this piece of plastic on top so you won't jump out. There, now I have a pet! Age 7: How do they get the butterflies to stay still? They're so perfect when they're not moving. Age 9: I need more practice. I didn't mean to squish them. I wonder how it works with the butterflies. Fly blood is so sticky. Age 14: Formaldehyde. Huh, why didn't I think of that? Age 14: This portable will be a perfect place to work. I can't very well do it at home anymore after Mother's reaction to that bat I found. And no one comes near this place at all anymore. Age 15: One of the girls started crying when the teacher told us we were dissecting frogs today. I don't know why. What's there to be scared of? They're already dead. Girls. Age 16: My traps in the forest are paying off! Yesterday I snagged a rabbit, and today a porcupine! How am I going to cut into a porcupine? I'm going to need thicker gloves. Age 17: Oh my god...will that cat never shut up? How am I supposed to get a full days work in tomorrow if I can't get any sleep? Hey, wait a second. I think I have an idea. Age 18: Amber. Her hair is such a unique shade of auburn. Like Autumn leaves. And her eyes are almost turquoise. She's a perfect specimen. I could do no better. Age 18: ...Loud voices screaming at me to get down on my knees and put my hands over my head. What happened? I have the right to remain silent? Of course I do, what a strange thing to say.... Age 19: Attempted murder? It wasn't murder...it was preservation. My collections aren't about death, they're about life! My specimens live forever. Age 22: What do they mean my parents refused treatment? How can they do that? I'm their son! Age 22: So that's what they're planning, is it? It's like they finally understand me. But of course I have a brilliant brain so why shouldn't it be preserved too? Notes Killed insects and small animals as a child Becomes obsessed with preserving things, starts with animals Plans to preserve woman named Amber Arrested for attempted murder Parents refused treatment, assumed for psychiatric condition, not illness Relations Amber, victim Brain 10 Age 7: At night time. Spiders grow really big and try to wrap me up in their webs! Age 13: I got stung by a bee! What if everyone finds out I got stung and became pregnant? What should I do? Age 17: They've been lying to me! The Christians are wrong! How could they say Stephanie is a bad person? She's actually really nice. Age 18: The Purple Fluff Cult? Dancing naked under the moon? How come Stephanie doesn't see that I'm far too shy for that. Age 20: I can’t believe we’re already selling out shows in cities all over North America! Age 22: RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR! THE MAGICAL HAPPY RAINBOW KITTENS SPELL YOUR DEATH! Age 25: I can't take it anymore...everything is just too much to handle! I'm going to go live alone in the forest where nobody can bother me. I'll make a house there. It's going to be so cool! Age 27: Some rock stars get pet snakes. Well i've got a pet bear! Come, Misha! Let's go for a walk in the forest! Age 29: It's just a cut. It's not that bad... Age 31: Why has there been a black van sitting outside my cabin these past few days? I wonder if there is someone in there watching me.... Notes Mentally unstable, anti-social Possibly was in a band called The Magical Happy Rainbow Kittens. Moves to the woods to live alone Adopts a pet bear named Misha Being watched by a black van Relations Stephanie, assumed girlfriend Brain 11 Brain 12 Brain 13 Brain 14 Brain 15 Brain 16 Brain 17 Brain 18 Brain 19 Brain 20 Brain 21